the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from the Defilement
|conc=Skirmish in the Palace of Despair |next=Infiltration of the airport |name=Escape from the Defilement |image=No image.jpg |conflict=Knight Attacks |objective=Escape from the Knights of Meyer and rescue Jason Grover |date=2104 |place=Above Palmyra |result=*Team of Terror victory **Jason Grover is rescued *KM-15 betrays the Knights of Meyer |side1=Team of Terror |side2=Knights of Meyer |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Jason Grover |commanders2=*Captain Photon *The Dark Flame |commanders3= |commanders4= |ppl1=*1 Muggle boy **Jason Grover *1 Knight of Meyer **FN-2187 *1 stolen TIE Fighter |ppl2=*1 Captain **Photon *Numerous Knights *Numerous Megablaster heavy assault trooper |ppl3= |ppl4= |casual1=1 skyfighter |casual2=*Several Knights of Meyer |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The Knight KM-15 and Muggle Jason Grover carried out an escape from the Defilement during the Knight Attacks. Prelude Shortly after the Knights of Meyer's invasion of Palmyra in New York, a Fobble child named Jason Grover was locked up on the Defilement by the Dark Flame. There, he was tortured and interrogated by the latter for information about what he did with the Map of Light. The escape Knight of Meyer KM-15, who had just decided to desert the Order, later helped Jason Grover escape. After sneaking through several chambers, the two stole a skyfighter, though they learned too late that it was connected to a wire. KM-49 informed his colonel that they were trying to escape, but it was too late. Other Knights began firing at it, but they did not succeed in bringing it down, as it fired on the observation tower and broke free of the wire. From there, they were attacked by turbolasers. KM-15 brought the fighter into view, and Grover fired, destroying them entirely. As they flew back to Palmyra, the Dark Flame was informed of the situation by Captain Photon. Although Photon did not know which Knight had turned, the Dark Flame remembered KM-15's behavior during the attack on Palmyra. He then ordered that missiles be deployed, but Grover shot one of them down. KM-15 insisted they could not return to the city, believing they both had to escape from the Knights of Meyer, but Grover insisted he had to come back for his map. KM-15 claimed that no map could be so important, but Jason insisted he had the Map of Light in tow. If destroyed, Grover said, the Light would no longer exist. Together, they destroyed the missiles by veering them into the ground. Having seen reason, KM-15 directs the fighter for Grover's house. Aftermath Eventually, Jason Grover and KM-15 returned home, where the latter met Jason's sisters. Knowing they need to return the Map of Light to S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence, Jason, along with Sue and Britney, snuck through the airport and hid behind a service desk. Here, KM-15 chose to leave them. Jason asked why KM-15 would stay in New York City where he would be unveiled and surely killed, instead of fleeing to Asia with them. In response, KM-15 said the Dark Flame will undoubtedly send a group of Knights to track him, and he would rather die than see the deaths of more innocent people the Knights of Meyer would surely tear down while searching for him. Jason accepted this, and with his sisters, he proceeded to stow away aboard an airplane. They left without a trace. Back in China, Master Intelligence had a vision of the Dark Flame torturing KM-15 for his involvement in the escape and then subjecting him to a Death beam. Shortly afterwards, Britney, Jason, and Sue found the S.M.S.B. there and were able to recover the device, rendering it out of the Dark Flame's reach. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Missions of the Knight Attacks Category:Escapes